The present invention relates to an energy generating system, and more particularly, a system suitable for use in, or external of, a house, building, factory or other structure for generating electrical, mechanical and other energy by convection utilization.
Power generation by solar energy using conventional technology is inefficient, providing an efficiency, for example, of about only 15% In addition, the cost associated with solar energy generation is generally high.
In living areas, and in and about various other enclosed structures, convection is a naturally occurring phenomenon caused by temperature differences at upper and lower indoor positions. Its usefulness however in converting the energy of the air stream associated with such convention has heretofore been neglected, despite the ability to efficiently harness its energy.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to provide a convection energy generating system which overcomes the drawbacks of the prior art.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a convection energy generating system which efficiently and economically converts convectional flow into useful energy.
It is yet a further object of the invention to utilize convection of fluid by connecting both portions high and low in temperature to each other, or operating on the chimney effect and high temperature obtainable from solar heat, air-conditioning heat, cooking heat, body heat, general living heat, etc., and produce useful electrical and/or mechanical energy, ventilation energy and other energies therefrom.